1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ironing board covers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ironing board cover which includes a plurality of Velcro.RTM. type i.e. hook and loop fasteners for accommodation of dimensional variations among ironing boards and further provides for gradation indicia to enable visual predetermination of potential accommodation of the ironing board cover to a pre-selected ironing board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ironing board cover apparatus is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices are proportioned for fitting about substantially uniform ironing boards. Variations of ironing board size, however, has required in the past ironing board covers and associated pads to be formed in a variety and range of sizes. There exists therefore a need for a new and improved ironing board cover to accommodate the noted ironing board size and variations. Examples of prior devices include U.S. Pat. No. 2,866,284 to McCrory. The ironing board cover of this particular patent utilizes a pad secured to an associated ironing board with a plurality of separate fasteners such as screws or nails. The awkwardness and bulkiness and rather limited applicability to a variety of ironing boards renders the particular patent somewhat limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,267 to Goldsmith sets forth a multilayered ironing board cover and pad utilizing an elastomeric band member for securement in maintaining a somewhat taut covering condition. The cover of Goldsmith, as in other prior art devices, is limited by its applicability to a somewhat unitary dimensional ironing board. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,826 also to Goldsmith is merely another in a series of ironing board covers wherein this further Goldsmith patent sets forth use of a circumferential drawstring to secure the pad to the ironing board itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,934 to Cogar sets forth a peripheral drawstring; however in this instance, the drawstring is in the form of an elongate spring member securable at either end to the ironing board proper for tensioning same about an ironing board. The cumbersome and awkward construction of the Cogar patent has resisted its applicability in use to a wide variety of ironing boards, as does the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,644 to Janetzke sets forth an ironing board cover with an integrally secured no-scorch pad portion for the resting of an iron thereon. The ironing pad in this particular instance is typical of this class of invention wherein a bias tape is utilized in securement of the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,724 to Davis illustrates the use of a multi-layer pad utilizing conventional drawstring means for securement to an ironing board therearound. The drawstring means in this patent, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,603 to Lehrman is typical of the conventional means of securing an ironing board pad to a cover that inherently limits its applicability to a variety of ironing board sizes. Furthermore, in this same category of securement U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,400 also to Lehrman is another example of the category of drawstring securement means utilized by ironing board pads of the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,062 to Mattesky is a departure from other prior art devices in the use of a form-fitting pad eliminating the need for drawstrings and the like but accordingly limits the applicability of ironing board pads of this class.
As such it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved ironing board covering pad which addresses both the problem of adaptability and securement about an ironing board and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.